The Other Substitute Soul Reaper
by dracomancer6491
Summary: I once was a normal 19 year old until I moved to Karakura Town. Oops! But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you about how it happened and what happened afterwards. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

The Other Substitute Soul Reaper

Chapter One A New Soul Reaper is Born

"_My name is Bill Gri, I was once a normal nineteen year old until my family moved to Karakura Town." _

"_Oops! But I'm getting ahead of myself." "It all began when I started school at Karakura High."_

_Flashback_

I walked into the front door of the high school and I ran into another student with orange hair.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." was what I said when I got up off the ground and helped the student up. "No problem it happens. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?" "My name is William Gri but, I prefer to be called Bill."

After we introduced ourselves to each other Ichigo walked me through the school showing me every part of it. "This is Orihime over there with the long hair, in the glasses is Uryuu, the tall one next to him is Chad." said Ichigo as he walked to his seat. "Ichigo who is the girl sitting next to you?" "Oh she's Rukia Bill, she like you is also a new student." said Ichigo.

After school while I was walking home I noticed Ichigo and Rukia running into a construction area with Ichigo wearing a long black kimono. _"I wonder what they're doing in there?" _were my thoughts as I followed them in. What I saw next made me freeze in terror. I saw a huge monster with a white mask over its face attacking Ichigo while he was swinging a huge sword at it.

The monster opened it's mask's mouth and fire a red beam at Ichigo who dodged it. The beam then hit a pillar holding up a scaffolding above me which then collapsed. "SOMEONE HELP!" were the words I screamed as I watched in horror as the scaffolding fell towards me.

"Bill!"cried Rukia as she rushed towards me wearing a glove with a skull on it. When the skull on the glove hit me I felt a surge of energy wake up from behind a wall in my body and break down the wall surrounding it.

After Rukia pushed me out of the way of the scaffolding her hand with the glove went right through me and I found myself staring at my own body.

"Bill! Help Ichigo!" cried Rukia after she saw me come out of my body. "Rukia, What's going on here?" "I'll explain after you help Ichigo."

I stared at Rukia and ask "How do I do that?" She pointed at the sheathed sword at my belt on my kimono and said "Use your Zanpakutou to attack the Hollow Bill." "Rukia what's a Hollow and a Zanpakutou?"

"The masked monster is a Hollow and your sword is a Zanpakutou. Use the Zanpakutou to slice through the back of the Hollow's neck." "Ok Rukia I'll try."

I pulled out my "Zanpakutou" out of it's sheathe and immediately felt an immense power flow through my body and out of my zanpakutou. "Bill attack now!" cried Rukia as the Hollow pushed back Ichigo till he was next to me.

"Bill you're a Soul Reaper too!" said Ichigo in surprise as he noticed me. "Ichigo I don't know what you're talking about." The Hollow then started to rush towards us and Ichigo ran up and blocked the Hollows arm blow and I instinctively ran behind it and leapt into the air and spun and decapitated it.

When I landed Rukia ran up to me and pushed me into my body. "What just happened Rukia?" were the first words out of my mouth after I was in my body.

Rukia told me to follow her to a shop downtown and when we got there I met a man named Kisuke Urahara. "Hm, I don't know what happened Rukia when you shoved him." said Kisuke after Rukia explained what happened to him. "Well Mr. Urahara could you please explain what Bill is now a part of to him because I need to go check on Ichigo."

She then left the shop as Kisuke began to explain about the Soul Society, Soul Reapers and Hollows. After he finished I headed home to go sleep and think about my new destiny. When I got home it was dark out and my father Robert Gri was waiting at the door. He said "how was your first day at your new school Bill?" as I walked through the doorway and sat down at the dinner table. "It was eventful dad, I met new students and learned new things in school." I then ate a dinner and headed to bed.

During the middle of the night I thought I felt an immense presence flow through me before I fell asleep.

**Author's note**

** This is my first Bleach fanfiction and my first story chapter written in a long time so ****Please**** don't flame me if you see mistakes about any characters or written ones. If you have some ideas for next chapters just PM me or if you want an OC of yours in PM me. **

**Dracomancer6491 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Rukia's Flight

As I slept little did I know that Rukia was running away from Ichigo's house. While I was sleeping I had a dream that was unique. _"Bill can you hear me?" "Who are you and how come I can hear you in my head.?" "I'm Delin your zanpakutou, your friends Rukia and Ichigo are in trouble." "What do you mean "Delin" this is just a dream?" "No Bill, this isn't a dream we are inside your inner heart where zanpakutou's exist." "How can I help them, Ichigo is a much more experienced soul reaper than I am."_

"_That may be true but you have some skills he doesn't have." "So my father taught me some green beret martial arts that doesn't mean a thing." "I wasn't talking about that I meant you are a natural soul reaper, but time is running out and you need to help them." "How I can't willingly leave my body to become a soul reaper?" "Open your mind to me and I'll push you out of your body."_

I then focused on Delin and felt myself leave my body. "How do you feel Bill?" said Delin who was in my body. "How are in my body Delin and why do I suddenly have a woman's voice?" "I'm in your body to keep it alive and for the record Bill, I AM A WOMAN!" "Ok lighten up I was just asking." "Bill do you feel that immense spiritual pressure coming from two blocks away?" "Yes that must be the danger you were talking about." "Yes it is and it seems that you're no match unless you release my first form."

While we were running to the spiritual pressure Delin in my body told me how to unlock my Shikai. When we got there I saw Ichigo lying on the ground with two holes in him and two unknown soul reapers on each side of Rukia. "Rukia!" was what I yelled as I rushed to help her. She turned around and stared at me. "Bill run away you can't beat them, if you try you'll only end up like Ichigo." The soul reaper with the black hair turned to the other and said "Renji take care of that one." The one called Renji turned and nodded his head before rushing to intercept me.

"Get out of my way! You won't stop me from rescuing Rukia." He just laughed at me before drawing his zanpakutou and saying "Roar Zabimaru" and his zanpakutou shifted form to a sword that had several blades coming from the base of it. "Bill watch out for it's strike!" yelled Ichigo from the ground . "Bill you know what to do, release your sword." yelled Delin from inside my body. _"Alright lets see if what Delin told me works." _"Let my soul become my sword and my spirit slay my foes, Delin."

After I said this the blade of my zanpakutou disappeared and a red blade of spiritual pressure took it's place. "What is going on! How can you release your zanpakutou?" cried Renji as he stared at my zanpakutou. Then my spiritual pressure increased enough that the blade began to glow a crimson red. "HEH. Here I come." after I said this I ran towards Renji. I slashed in a downwards direction and Renji immediately blocked only to have my foot rushing towards his head in a roundhouse kick. He leapt back to dodge it and attacked as I spun to regain my balance. He swung his sword and it extended as it moved I saw it coming at me and I slipped and fell down to see it overshoot me. As I got up I slashed up at the extended Zabimaru.

When my sword hit it in the connective spot it went right through the sword. "What!" cried Renji as he saw his sword being cut in two. I then rushed at Renji to finish him off, while moving at him I thought it was odd that the other soul reaper didn't interfere to help him. As I thought that I felt a presence of immense spiritual power behind me turned to block the stab aimed at my back. "How did you block that blow?" asked the unnamed soul reaper as I knocked his zanpakutou stab off course. _"I don't know how I knew he was going to stab me in the back." _were my thoughts as he leapt back and disappeared into thin air. "Where did he go?" as I looked around for him, I heard from behind me "I'm here." as I spun around intending to decapitate him I felt his presence somewhere else and then I felt a finger being pressed into my back and heard the words "Hado 33 soukutsui" when I turned around I saw an electric spark appear on his finger before I felt the blast pierce my chest, missing my vital organs because I turned around. "Bill!" cried Rukia as I fell onto my knees with my zanpakutou returning to normal and falling from my hands.

I put my hand on my chest and then looked at it seeing the blood drip before I fell backwards. _"Damn so this is how it ends huh, I guess I just wasn't good enough to handle both of them. I thought that dieing would make me feel cold but I don't." _ "Brother what did you do to him!" "Rukia he'll die and probably enter the soul society soon. Renji lets go." Renji just stared at me before muttering "What a waste, the kid had so much talent but he had to fight my captain, well kid I'll look for you in the soul society and maybe then you'll become a real soul reaper." Renji, Rukia and the unknown soul reaper left through a gate that appeared out of nowhere. "Bill how do you feel?" asked Delin as she knelt next to me and picked me and Ichigo up and ran towards Kisuke's shop.

While Ichigo and I were at the shop my father called the police to file a missing persons report. "His name is Bill Gri, he's about 5'6'' he weighs about 170 pounds he has hazel eyes and blondish brown hair." said my father to the police as he sat in the room. "Don't worry Mr. Gri we'll find your son if it's the last thing we do, the Karakura Town police never stop looking for a missing person."

When I awoke I found myself in a bed in what looked like a canyon. I then noticed a black cat lying on my sheet, "hello little kitten how are you?" were the words I spoke as I started to stroke it. The cat rolled over so I could stroke its belly. When it did Kisuke walked up and said "there you are Yoruichi I've been looking for you oh, our guest has awoken." I got out of the bed and followed Kisuke to an opening in the canyon where I saw a hole in the ground. "What's with the hole Kisuke?" He motioned for me to look down in it and he then pushed me in it. When I hit the bottom he yelled "When you were hit with the blast from captain Byakuya's kido severed your soul chain that allows you to become a soul reaper outside of the soul society, if you had died and gone to the soul society they would have healed the broken soul chain so you could become a true soul reaper. By the way if you don't get out of the hole in two days you'll become a hollow and I'll kill you. Have fun Bill,hehehe." _"Damn, so if I don't escape from here in two days he'll kill me." "Bill you can escape if you let me do it for you." _said an unknown voice from inside my inner heart. _"Delin is that you?" "Hah, no Kisuke removed her from your inner heart so she couldn't help you escape, but he didn't know that you are a unique soul reaper because you have a zanpakutou that has two unconnected personalities in it." _

"_So if you aren't Delin then what should I call you?" "You should call me Kyo." "Kyo how are you going to help get me out of here?" "I'm going to let you use my form to fly out." "But Kyo how long will it take to take your form?" "Not long just a few hours."_ When I stared down I saw in horror that there were mouths eating at a chain that was attached to my chest. Then I noticed that my shoes had burst to show that my feet hat transformed into three toed purple and black scaly feet with talons sticking out of the toes. The next part of me that transformed was my legs into the same color sale legs and then came the torso with all black scales and then my head which started to to lengthen and I grew horns that curved backwards and then up. Finally I felt wings grow out of my back they were jet black and had several spikes sticking out of the bottom.

"_There Bill we're all set to fly up the hole." "Kyo how do I do that?" "Think about flying and your wings will flap." _I started to think and my wings responded, I followed the instinct that popped up in my head and flew out of the hole. "Well, well, Bill it seems you have surprised me on how you escaped . You did beat Ichigo out of his hole he's still inside it." When I landed I collapsed and transformed back to normal. "Wow that was a rush," "Bill could you please tell me what happened down there?" _"Bill this is Kyo, don't tell him about me, if you do he'll begin to ask questions that you can't answer."_

"Kisuke I don't know how to explain it so I can't tell you what happened." "Well anyway Bill it's time to train you to use you Shikai, properly." "Kisuke I can already release my zanpakutou so I think what I need is combat training." "Bill that's what I mean your Shikai can do much more than what you think it can do." Kisuke's helpers ushered me to another part of the canyon as he trained Ichigo. When he finished with Ichigo I was called over and he drew a sword out of his cane. "Well shall we begin, Bill?"

Kisuke put his sword in a dueling position and I did the same. "Ichigo you should watch how Bill fights." I drew my zanpakutou and cried "Let my soul become my sword and my spirit slay my foes, Delin." My zanpakutou blade once again disappeared and a red spiritual pressure blade appeared. Kisuke then attacked.

The training went on for a few days it felt before we were ready to go to the soul society. "Bill I didn't know you could become a soul reaper." said Uryuu as he walked up to me. "Yeah who knew that Bill would be coming along with us." replied Orihime as she ran up from behind him. "Chad you're here too?" cried Ichigo as Chad slowly walked up to meet us. "Well it seems everyone is here so lets begin, all of you will be entering a Senkaimon that leads there. Yoruichi here will lead the rescue." said Kisuke as he pointed to the black cat. "You expect a cat to lead this rescue mission?" "Yes, I do Bill." "Bill I dislike your lack of faith in me." said a deep mans voice that came from Yoruichi. "You can talk!" "Yes Bill, Yoruichi isn't a normal cat." "Well I'm sorry, I'll follow your lead." With that we entered the Senkaimon and the rescue mission began.

**Authors Note **

**Sorry readers for not describing my OC in the first chapter. As I told you in my last note it's been a long time since I last wrote. Anyway sentences that look like **_"this"_** are thoughts or speech between soul reaper and their zanpakutou.**

**Dracomancer6491**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three We've Arrived

"Why is that thing chasing us?" cried Orihime as we ran from a "cleaner" which is what Yoruichi called it. "How should I know Orihime? Just keep running it's gaining on us." "Bill don't yell at Orihime." said Ichigo as we ran. "We're almost there, so get ready." spoke Yoruichi as the cat ran.

When we reached the light at the end of the tunnel we found ourselves on the outside of the soul society where soul reapers stay. "Well now that we're here let's get in." said Ichigo as he walked towards the gate. "Halt intruders, nobody gets past Jidanbo the gatekeeper." "I'll handle this guys. So stay back." "Bill do you think you can take him?" asked Orihime as I stepped forward. I turned and nodded my head before unsheathing my zanpakutou.

"Let my soul become my sword and my spirit slay my foes, Delin." as my Shikai appeared Uryuu spoke up and said "Ichigo do you fell the spiritual pressure emanating from Bill's zanpakutou?" "Yes I do Uryuu, it sort of feels like that of a hollow's." Jidanbo laughed and said "what a weak looking zanpakutou, I'll crush you and your friends." He swung his huge weapons at me. I stared at the attack before I held my zanpakutou up to block. When he hit my zanpakutou I placed my left hand on the hilt and swapped it from my right hand to my left.

I then placed my right hand into my zanpakutou's spiritual blade and grabbed some and pulled it out and closed my hand around it. My hand then started to glow red and I focused the energy into my fingertip and said "hado zero form one, spiritual beam." The energy fired from my finger in a thin beam through Jidanbo's weapon shattering it and barely missing his head. Jidanbo looked at his broken weapons and said something before opening the gate. When he did a man wearing the same kind of clothing as Byakuya walked up. "Captain Gin!" said Jidanbo in surprise. "Well it seems we have a traitor." After he said that he attacked Jidanbo and the gate fell. Orihime healed Jidanbo and we wandered for awhile until ran into a guy named Ganju Shiba. He lead us to his older sister who's name I didn't hear because of the lack of energy I had from my attack.

A few days passed and we were inside the Flower Crane Cannon and we were fired in to the soul reaper area. _"Focus my spiritual pressure into the sphere. Crap did I just hear a crack in the shield?" _It turns out as I thought that the shield shattered and everyone was sent flying. As I fell I saw everyone land in different places than me, I then hit the ground and blacked out. When I awoke I was in Squad Four's medical barracks. "How are you feeling Ryoka?" said the woman standing over me. She wore the same clothes as Captain Byakuya and Gin. "You were found outside these barracks with a severe head injury. You seem to have healed without any medical attention." _"I didn't even know that I hit my head when I hit the ground, and I the injury was as severe as she said then how did I heal so fast?" _"Are you ok? You seem to be spacing out."

"_I best act polite to her seeing as she hasn't chained me up or killed me yet." _ "Yes ma'am, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what you said to me." After I said that Captain Byakuya walked through the door, "Captain Byakuya, we meet again." "How do you know my name Ryoka?" "I don't think I can tell you that." Well then can tell me how you came here?" "I came here from the world of the living Captain." "Well even if that's true, it doesn't matter. Head captain Yamamoto wants to speak one on one to the Ryoka." After he said that Yamamoto walked into the room. "I wish to speak without anyone listening to us." said the old man in a gruff voice.

Right after everyone left he looked at me and I felt his gaze pierce my very being. "I heard about your zanpakutou from Captain Kuchiki. I wish to see this zanpakutou in person." After he said those words he grabbed me and flash-stepped outside to a uninhabited area. "Now Ryoka show me your sword." I stared at him for a few seconds before Byakuya flash-stepped to watch. _"Well I better do as he says, even if I die, at least I kept the leader busy enough for the chance of the others success to rise." _"Very well, Head Captain, you wanted it you got it. Let my soul become my sword and my spirit slay my foes." _"Bill, be careful this old man is beyond your strength." "Delin, Kyo, I know but I won't back down, I owe my life to Rukia. I'll do anything to help her." "Well then Bill, seeing as that is how you feel why don't you use me too." "Kyo what do you mean?" "Bill when I said that you are a unique soul reaper because you have two unconnected zanpakutou personalities, I meant that your zanpakutou has two different forms in Shikai."_

After Kyo said this my zanpakutou had already powered up. "Well it seems you were right Captain Kuchiki, his zanpakutou makes him give off a small amount of spiritual pressure like a hollow." _"Bill in order to unsheathe me is to stab your heart with Delin. Then turn and say, Let my darkness cloud out the light in my heart, Kyo." "Alright Kyo I'll do it." _ I then held up Delin and stabbed my heart and repeated what I was told to say, "let my darkness cloud out the light in my heart, Kyo." After I said this I felt as if my body was on fire and saw that my body was changing. I once again took the form of Kyo.

"What is going on?" cried the Head Captain as I looked at him through my crimson eyes. "Reduce all creation to ashes Ryujjin Jakka." The sword he was holding began to burn and he slash at me with the flaming sword. I flew into the air to dodge and landed behind him. _"Bill use my zanpakutou true ability" "Kyo isn't the transformation that true power?" "No, my true power uses you spiritual pressure to fire off a cero like beam." "Alright, Kyo." "Hado zero form Kyo." _As I focused the spiritual energy in my open mouth there was a voice behind me "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." I felt an attempt to pierce my scales. I slapped the assailant with my tail as her zanpakutou failed to pierce me.

When I finished charging I fired a jet black beam that was fired back at me by a white haired Captain. _"Ugh, I can't keep this up I've got to escape." "Bill if you don't try to escape you won't be able to help the others." _"Surrender Ryoka, and you'll be placed in prison after you're interrogated." "My name is William Gri." "Gri!" cried the Head Captain as he heard my name. Suddenly I couldn't move and I fell to the ground. "Well done Captain Kuchiki." said the Head Captain as he sheathed his zanpakutou and walked towards me. "Permit me to execute this Ryoka Head Captain Yamamoto." asked the woman who tried to stab me. "No Captain Soifon, this person, William needs to be interrogated by myself personally." I was then dragged to a room in the Squad One barracks and placed behind bars. Meanwhile Ichigo had defeated Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and had been rescued by Yoruichi and started his Bankai training.

While back in the world of the living Isshin Kurosaki walked to the Gri house and knocked on the door. "Well if it isn't Isshin. What brings you here?" "I just wanted to see how you were doing since your wife became a hollow before dieing giving birth to Bill." "I'm fine, you were a big help when we needed to give Bill a mortal form." "Yes I remember that day. Have you contacted your family about him?" "No if I did that then he'd surely be killed." "Well you're probably right Robert. Still I wonder how your wife Delin became an Arrancar." "I don't want to talk about it."

After I ended up in my cell I laid down on the extravagant bed and fell asleep. _"Bill it's time Delin and I taught you how to use your Bankai." "I'm ready to learn Kyo." _

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Execution Begins, Hurry Ichigo!

While I slept and practiced my Bankai in my inner heart, Head Captain Yamamoto entered my cell. _"He seems just like my son when he sleeps. He is so serene and at ease. Rabortshin where did I go wrong, was it that I disapproved of your marriage with that mortal?" _thought Yamamoto as he stared at me through my cell bars. When I awoke I saw the Head Captain staring at me as if he was seeing someone else.

I waited for the Head Captain to come to his senses before I sat on the chair that was placed facing the cell door. "Head Captain what do you want to know?" were the words that blurted out of my mouth by accident. "I wish to know how you came to own the zanpakutou Delin?" "Why do you want to know that?" "Because there has never been a soul reaper with a zanpakutou like that one. It makes you give off a miniscule amount of hollow spiritual pressure." "I got Delin when I became a soul reaper." Yamamoto stared at me and stroked his massive beard before replying "How did you become a soul reaper, if you don't mind telling?" I thought about not telling him for a few seconds before the thought of him burning me to a crisp came to my mind if I made him mad.

"I'll tell you how it happened if you would tell me if I can watch the execution." "Why would you want to watch that?" asked Yamamoto. "Because if the others fail then at least she saw a friend before she dies." "Very noble of you to want to make her mind at ease, very well I'll allow it. However you won't have your zanpakutou with you, my lieutenant will hold onto it." _"Yes! Delin and Kyo told me as long as I'm within twenty feet I can use them."_ "I became a soul reaper when I followed Rukia and another into a construction area where they were fighting a hollow. The hollow fired a cero which was dodged and it hit a pillar holding up scaffolding which fell at me, Rukia shoved me out of the way and in doing so she shoved me out of my body and I became a soul reaper." "If I may ask Head Captain. How come you were surprised to hear my name was Gri?" "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" yelled Yamamoto as he glared at me.

I felt suddenly as if there was thirteen tons being placed on my back. I fell to the floor breathing hard. _"I won't be intimidated by him." _As I thought this I began to stand up, "Well it seems you're adjusting to my spiritual pressure." said Yamamoto as he calmed down. His lieutenant walked in and whispered in his ear. "It seems that it's time for the execution to begin, get his zanpakutou and restrain him." ordered Yamamoto to his lieutenant. "Yes sir." I was then cuffed and flash-stepped over to the Sokyoku.

When we arrived there Rukia was already there. "Bill? Don't tell me you're going to be executed next!" cried Rukia as she looked at me in sadness. I shook my head and said "I was captured and allowed to be here to help put your mind at ease." Then at that moment Captain Kuchiki walked up and Rukia took her eyes off me and stared at him "Brother" was what I think she muttered as he turned his head away from her.

"Does the condemned have a final request?" asked Yamamoto as he began the execution ceremony. "Yes, I would wish that the Ryoka would be allowed to leave once the execution is over with." "Very well your request shall be granted." replied Yamamoto. "How cruel telling her this when we know he won't." muttered a lieutenant. "It's not cruelty that he said that, he's just making her heart feel at ease." _"I knew he wouldn't let us go just like that." "Bill be prepared to stop them." "Delin, Kyo I know what to do."_ "Release the Sokyoku." commanded Yamamoto after he said this the huge spear that I had just noticed caught fire and took the form of a phoenix.

I held out my hand and cried "BANKAI!" and my zanpakutou appeared in my right hand. Then an aura of black spiritual pressure surrounded me and a black hooded cloak appeared on my back while purple plate armor appeared on my chest, hands, wrists, shins and feet. As for Delin my zanpakutou it remained the same as it's shikia form. "Ultimate Delin" was what I was told it was called. I then hacked through my cuffs and flash-stepped over in front of Rukia and my cloak split into wings. _"Hado zero Kyo's wings." _ were my thoughts as I began to fall. "Stop him!" cried Soifon as I put my zanpakutou into a blocking position. Then the phoenix struck my zanpakutou and pushed me back. _"I've never felt this much force behind a single attack before." "Bill hold your hand out in front of you." "Alright Delin I will." _

When I did there was a surge of spiritual energy flowing through my arm and into my hand. I then knew what to do, "Shoutsen Benfur!" and a bolt of electricity shot out of my palm and pushed the phoenix back. Ichigo then showed up and said "Bill you're here? I'll help Rukia while you take care of the captains." "Got it Ichigo." I flash-stepped to the ground and saw that the white haired captain threw a rope around the phoenix and that another captain came next to him. I missed what a lieutenant said their names were but they did destroy the phoenix for us. Yamamoto actually opened an eye when they destroyed it unlike when he talked to me. Ichigo took advantage of that to release Rukia and threw her to Renji who I was surprised to see helping us. I flash-stepped over to him as Soifon told the lieutenants to capture them.

"None of you are getting near them." "Get out of my way" cried the fat looking idiot as he released his sword. He ran at me with it and I held my hand up and cried "Hado zero form twelve" and pushed it out sending him flying. The other two rushed me only to be beaten by Ichigo. "Help the two that destroyed the phoenix Bill." cried Ichigo as Byakuya rushed him. So I flash-stepped over to were they were and past a circle of fire that was beginning to form. "The Ryoka!" cried the white haired captain as he turned to me. Yamamoto just looked at me and said "it seems only the Ryoka has enough smarts to draw his sword." He then stepped forward and in response I matched his movement. _"Bill, now release me into my Bankai state."_ asked Kyo from my inner heart. I then placed my right hand on the sheathed zanpakutou that appeared at my belt and drew it. "HMM! You have two zanpakutou's!" cried Yamamoto as he saw this. "BANKAI" and again there was a black aura surrounding me, this time the zanpakutou in my right hand caused my body to change into my second shikai form with the exception that my scales were black. I then transferred Delin to my right hand again and took a dueling pose.

"Well it seems the Ryoka has two different Bankai's eh,Ukitake." "Yeah I know, Shunsui and two zanpakutou's too." _"Bill you now do it." _cried Delin and Kyo from my inner heart. All of a sudden Kyo's zanpakutou appeared and I yelled "BANKAI FUSION!" and I felt an immense power surge up from within. Then I felt my teeth lengthen, my arms and body grow scales, my hands and feet grow talons, and I had Ultimate Delin's armor on. "Ultimate Oblivion Delin, Kyo." My wings became a cape behind me and I opened my eyes to find that I could see Yamamoto's internal organs. My zanpakutou's had disappeared and as I looked at myself I felt as if I had just pulled of a mask. _"Yesss, this feels great!" "Well done Bill." "Thanks Delin, Kyo." _"Let's go!"

"You have a third bankai!" yelled Yamamoto as he opened both eyes to stare at me. "No, I just fused the two different ones." Meanwhile Byakuya had unleashed his bankai and Ichigo had done the same. _"Was that Bill's spiritual pressure I felt a moment ago?" _thought Ichigo as he placed his blade at Byakuya's throat. "How did you do that?" asked Byakuya as he thought _"That Ryoka that went to help the traitorous captains spiritual pressure just changed twice since he activated his bankai to stop the execution. It feels as if he almost is as strong as the Head Captain." _

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Authors Note **

**How was that for a chapter readers? Please review about it.**

**I only wrote events from the episodes I can remember. So don't blame me if some parts are missing or wrong.**

**Dracomancer6491**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Aizen's Betrayal

"Shoutsen Benfur!" was what I cried when I held my hands out towards Yamamoto. This time instead of the lightning coming out of my palm it came out of my talons. It hit Yamamoto square in the chest and pushed him back two feet. "ARGH!" cried Yamamoto as he had the lightning arc around his body. "Damn, Ukitake did you see that? The Ryoka just pushed old man Yamamoto back." "Yes I did Shunsui, this kid is strong." "Hahahaha, did you think that a weak attack like that would defeat me?" spoke Yamamoto as he bulged his muscles. _"Damn, the old guy sure does work out. I hope I have muscles that big when I'm old... that's if I live long enough." _"Well no, I didn't think that it would be enough to stop you but it did do what was needed." "What was needed, if I may ask?" "It charged you muscles to a state of paralysis."

Yamamoto just stared at me, he then tried to move and found he was unable to. I took seven steps backwards before I held both hands together. _"This gives me an idea, I've seen the anime Dragonball Z enough times. Plus I've always wanted to do this" _"Hado seven hundred seventy seven , Kame, Hame, HA!" and a ball of spiritual energy charged in my hand as I said this. "That Ryoka can perform kido?" "Yeah, Ukitake and it seems he made some up." After I finished the chant I held my hands out and a beam of energy flew at Yamamoto. "HMMM!" cried Yamamoto as he saw this.

Then out of nowhere a black butterfly appeared and said "Attention all captains and Ryoka, Captain Aizen is a traitor and has killed Central 46." I stopped the attack and looked at the captains. "LETS GO!" cried the captain wearing a wicker hat. We shunpoed over to the execution grounds where Ichigo and Byakuya were fighting before. "You're doing well at the Shunpo technique Ryoka." said Shunsui after I had asked him his name. "Shunpo? That's what it's called." "Yes what we're doing is called shunpo." When we arrived I saw Ichigo and Rukia lying on the ground.

"So the Head Captain graces us with his presence." said a man wearing glasses. "AIZEN!." cries Yamamoto as he glares at the man. "What did you do to them?" "Why Ryoka I just ripped an item of great importance out of the girl and defeated the boy." "ARGH, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS." "What are you going to do Ryoka?" said Aizen as he smirked at me. "BANKAI" and once again I wore Ultimate Delin. But this time instead of activating Kyo's bankai I pulled out him and charged.

I swung Kyo in my left and down and Delin in my right across to the left. As I swung at Aizen he smirked once again and blocked Kyo with is left index finger and then blocked Delin with his right index finger. "Weak." said Aizen as he pushed them aside and drew his zanpakutou. As I started to back up he stabbed me in the chest with speed that seemed to be faster than light. "Cuphf" and I then started to cough up blood. "H-How did you do that?" He just looked at me as I fell before turning away. "Bill" cried Ichigo and Rukia from where they lay on the ground.

When I hit the ground I watched as Aizen, Gin and "Tousen" cried a soul reaper I couldn't see began to be enveloped in a barrier and floated towards a hole with a huge hollow pulling them up. "TOUSEN" cried the soul reaper again as the person he was talking to vanished. After they left squad four appeared and began to handle the injured. "This is the second time I've been in this barrack." Bill what do you mean?" asked Rukia as she was set down in the bed opposite of mine. "Well Rukia when we came to rescue you, we came through the sky in a sphere of spiritual energy. The sphere exploded and sent everyone flying and I landed and hit my head outside these barracks. So while everyone was fighting I was in here either healing, being interrogated or waiting around."

Several days after the incident of Aizen's betrayal Yamamoto walked in and sat down on my bed. "William Gri, your zanpakutou's are unique one. I wish that you could stay and train in the soul reaper academy where you could learn to master your abilities better. But seeing as you're a living being the students might not accept you and your human parents will wonder where you are." "You're right Head Captain, my father is probably wondering where on earth I am." "You father's name isn't Robert is it?" "Yes it is, but how did you know that?" "Never mind that just get better so your father doesn't see you come home hurt." With that said Yamamoto walked out of the room and back to his barracks. _"Rabortshin he is definitely your son, which means he is my grandson. I wonder how he got two different named zanpakutou? Especially one named after the mortal woman you wanted to marry. I always kept an ear out about you until nineteen years ago when you moved out of Japan and into America. Since that country is out of my jurisdiction, I guess I never heard about William until I heard the last name Gri, seeing as that was the name of your zanpakutou." _

When everyone healed we went back to the world of the living. "Bill where have you been? I called the police when you didn't come home one night." "Dad you do know that I gave you warning about a trip me and my friends were making. We went to Tokyo and other cities, I can't believe you didn't remember. "I even wrote it down for you and put it on the kitchen table." After I said this I pointed at the note that Ichigo placed while in his soul reaper form. "OH! I guess I didn't see that, sorry for that officers." said my dad to the police that picked me up as I walked home from Kisuke's shop. "It's alright, Mr. Gri. It's better that you called us for a small mistake than to have not called because you thought you knew where he was."

After the police left my dad pulled me to the side and said "Bill we're going back to America." "Why dad I like it here and I can't leave my new friends." "I was just taken off the army base in Japan and told to return for briefing. Besides now you can go see your mom's grave." "When might we return dad? I have to tell my friends." We'll be back after my briefing."

"You're leaving Bill?" asked Ichigo as I told him and the others. "Yeah I only came here because my Green Beret of a father was stationed at the army base in Japan." "Don't go Bill!" screamed Orihime as she wrapped her arms around me. "Yeah without you who's going to make sure Ichigo won't screw up at being a soul reaper." responded Uryuu as he fiddled with his glasses. "Bye Bill." said Chad as he put his hand on my shoulder as a sign of friendship. "Whoa Chad that's the first time I've ever heard you speak. Ichigo was right you're the strong silent type. Anyway guys I'll be back after my my dad's briefing, besides it's about time I went to see my mom's grave." "Your mom died too Bill." "Yeah Ichigo she died giving birth to me." As I walked out of the vacant school room I heard "Uryuu what did you mean that without Bill there would be no one to make sure I won't screw up as a soul reaper?" I chuckled to myself as I walked home.

**To Be Continued **

**Will Bill return in time to fight the bounts? **

**Author's Note**

**Please Read and Review**

**Also no FLAMES about the DBZ reference. I came up with that idea after seeing ****Grimmjow unleash a cero up a against Ichigo in their final fight. It looked like a KAMEHAMEHA wave from DBZ so I thought I'd add that little bit.**

**Dracomancer6491**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six America Home of the Spirits

When we got off the plane and into the airport I felt a spiritual presence behind me. _"Bill, do you feel that spiritual pressure behind us?" "Yeah Kyo I do." "Well check it out." "What about my dad?" "I don't know tell him you're going to see your mom's grave, you're nineteen after all so he doesn't really need to worry about you." _"Dad." "Yes Bill?" "I'm going to leave the airport and see mom's grave so I'll see you in a while." My dad then handed me one hundred dollars for cab, and food and we went our separate ways.

I walked outside of the airport and got in a cab. "Where to Mack?" asked the cab driver in a distinctive New Yorker accent. "The Washington D.C. Memorial Graveyard." "You got it." I rode until we got within walking distance and paid the driver. I then walked into the graveyard and turned around. _"Kyo I'm ready to fight." "Alright Bill do the same thing you did with Delin." _I focused on Kyo and left my body. "Whoever is there come out and show yourself." After I said that two entities appeared wearing one green and the other blue plate armor. "What's a soul reaper doing in our territory?" "What do you mean?" The one wearing green looked at me and then to his companion before saying "America is under the jurisdiction of the Heaven society. Soul reapers and the soul society have no right to be here." "Hey you have no right to tell me to leave, I'm here to see my mother's grave." "Look kid, you seem like a new soul reaper and very weak at that. So don't try to pick a fight you can't win."

The entities stared at me as I stared back before Kyo broke the silence "Bill I found her." I looked at him for a minute and then shunpoed over to the grave. _"Mom, it's me Bill, I wonder if I'll see you in the soul society. If not then please accept these flowers as a present for your birthday from your son who never knew you." "Bill do I place them now?" "Yes Kyo you do." _ "Did you think that a slow shunpo like that could allow you to escape us?" laughed the green one as he walked up to me. "UHH, boss take a look at the name on the grave marker." cried the blue one as he read it and backed up. The green one turned and looked "It says... DELIN GRI!" "But that's the Angel of Death's deceased wife." said the blue one as he looked at his comrade. "Yeah which means that this kid is his son." I stared at them before turning away and reentering my body. I walked to where my dad was staying and went to sleep.

Then next morning I woke up early and went out to train. _"Up, down, left, right, stab, slash." "Well done Bill." _said Delin as Kyo was in my body. "Looks like we meet again son of the Angel of Death." said the entity in the green plate armor. He took of his helmet and looked at me. His face was heavily scarred with what looked like burns, cuts, bites, acid and slash marks. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. So to start over my name's Bob a Vett." "Don't you mean Boba Fett? You know from Star Wars?" "No you idiot it's Bob ASSKICKING Vett." "What kind of middle name is that?" "It's not a middle name it's a nickname." "OH, sorry." "Follow me and I'll introduce you to some people you might want to meet."

Bob lead me to an abandoned warehouse. He opened the door and walked inside "well come in." He cried as I waited outside. _"Well here goes nothing." _ With that thought I walked inside. There was tons of people wearing plate armor. "So Bob you're saying this kid who's spiritual pressure is weaker than my cat's is the son of the Angel of Death." said a man wearing a motley colored armor. "Yes he is." "Well then lets test that theory. Kid you and me are going to fight." "In here? It's too small for that." The man just shook his head and opened a door and walked inside. I followed him into a room that was like the one under Kisuke's shop.

"Let's begin then." cried the man as he pulled out a gun and said "Blast all foes to death, Breaker." His gun then morphed around his arm and became a Gatling gun. "Let my soul become my sword and my spirit slay my foes Delin." Then once again my spiritual blade appeared and glowed crimson. "HEH, that puny change in spiritual pressure isn't enough to scare me." cried my foe as he raised his arm. The gun then fired a volley of cero like spheres at an incredible speed. I shunpoed right and left to dodge them. "HA you're moving too slow." he cried again as he increased the firing speed. I shunpoed behind him and yelled "Bankai! Ultimate Delin." "Shoutsen Benfur" and again the lightning blasted out of my palm into his back sending him flying.

When he got up I was right in front of him, I had pulled out Kyo and cried "Bankai! Kyo's second form." He then said "good it seems things are getting interesting. Shots fired!" and his gun on his arm morphed again this time into a Mini-gun. "Well if you're going to pull out all the stops then there's no reason to hold back." "Guys do you hear what this kid is saying." cried the man as he turned to his comrades. "Yeah we hear it and he must be either full of himself, bluffing or hiding his true power." "I say you're bluffing." cried the man as he held up his arm. "I don't bluff, BANKAI FUSION, Ultimate Oblivion Delin, Kyo." After that happened the man fell to his knees, "his spiritual pressure just shot off the charts, I-I can't move." cried the man as I looked down at him. "The fight's over if you can't move, then you just died if this was a real fight."

After the fight I powered down and walked out of the room. "Well done kid you seriously destroyed his ego. What's your name anyway?" "My name is Bill." "Well Bill how would you like to become an honorary member of THE SOULDIERS." After I heard their team name I fell down laughing. "What's so funny?" "The name of your team is THE SOULDIERS, that's what's funny." "Come on Bill if you join you get plate armor of your own and your on spiritual gun. That way you can even get rid of your zanpakutou." "I'm not getting rid of my zanpakutou. But having more than one weapon is always a good thing as my dad always says, speaking of how did you know my dad's call sign?" "What he didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" "Oh never mind, you'll have to ask him about us then."

Bob brought me a collection of different spiritual guns to test on me. "Why are you testing them on me?" "Because like a zanpakutou these weapons pick their owner." He held up a pistol and it launched itself into my hand. "It seems you have bonded with the original gun. It only has on release form but that form is the most powerful of them all." He taught me how to fire and release the weapon before I headed home. When I got home I waited for my dad. When he walked through the front door and sat down I asked "Dad who are THE SOULDIERS?" he looked at me and said there are a lot of things I have to tell you but you're not ready for most yet, all I have to say is they were my old squad during Vietnam, and during our final mission we were ambushed and only I survived. Why do you ask?" "Because I saw a picture in one of your war items boxes and on the back that's what it said."

After I said that I thought about what he said before the explanation. "Good night dad, I'm going to bed." With that said I went to bed and thought about how everyone was doing. Little did I know that they were fighting the Bounts.

**To be continued **

**Will Bill arrive to fight the Bounts? What is the second form of the gun he got? Will his father ever tell him about his family? Why do I like adding in puns sometimes? **

**Authors Notes**

**Read and Review saying if you want Bill to fight the Bounts. Or if I should just skip to the Arrancar Arc. **

**Dracomancer6491**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Vizards, Soul Reapers and Arrancars, Oh MY!

When dad's briefing with the US military got over with he walked out of the meeting room and up to me. "Bill wake up." he said as he prodded my body. "What is it dad? I was dreaming of seeing mom and you together." "Oh sorry to disturb your nap but you're going back to Japan without me." "Why dad? Do you have a mission that's top secret?" "No, and even if I did I couldn't tell you. Anyway lets get you to the airport." "UH dad, you do know that it's midnight?" "REALLY? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" I stared at him for a few seconds before I shook my head and walked into the taxi he hailed.

I got onto the airplane and thought I saw my mom sitting next to me. _"That woman next to me looks just like mom from the pictures dad always showed me. But it can't be her she's dead." _When I looked again she was gone. _"Bill you're too tired." "Yeah you're imagining things." "Kyo, Delin you're right."_ With that said I fell asleep. The plane landed while I slept. "Sir the plane has landed... excuse me sir are you alright?" When I woke I saw a flight attendant feeling my forehead. "Sir you seem to have a fever please wait here for the ambulance to arrive." She said as she called the hospital.

When it arrived I was placed on a gurney and rushed to the hospital. "Doctor this patient has an extremely high fever, it's at about 115 degrees." "Get him into a bed and hook him up with a IV line. As I lay in the Karakura Town hospital I thought of the others. I fell asleep again and saw a battle between Ichigo and a man in a trench coat. "Kariya! I'll stop you before you can destroy the soul society." cried Ichigo as he attacked the man. "Go Ichigo!" "Huh? Bill you're here?" cried Rukia as she stared at me. "Rukia you can see me?" "Yes I can too Bill." said Renji as he walked towards me. When he put his hand on me it went right through me. "AHH" cried Renji as he fell to the ground.

"Bill how did you do that?" asked Rukia as she too put her hand through me. "HEY! How should I know I was in the Karakura Town hospital till I came here. When I said this there was a surge of energy that flew through me until I awoke. "Doctor he's got a pulse now." "Good it seems to be stable too. You kid are sure lucky that a nurse walked in to check on your fever, if she didn't you'd be dead." The doctor said as he looked at me. The next day Ichigo and the others walked in to visit me. "Hey Bill how do you feel?" asked Orihime as she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "I feel fine, though I can't seem to understand how I got to the soul society when I fell asleep." "Bill how was America?" asked Uryuu as he fiddled with his glasses. "It was great I visited my mom's grave and met a bunch of people that called themselves THE SOULDIERS." The what?" laughed Ichigo as he heard this. "Hey I know it sound weird but their spiritual pressure is about on par with a captains. Even a little higher when they release their spiritual guns." "Guns Bill?" asked Ichigo.

While they visited I explained everything that happened while in America. "Wow. Who knew that there were different jurisdictions for souls based on where they died." responded Uryuu after I finished telling everyone. "Oh yeah we have a new student named Shinji." "Oh neat judging on how you said his name I think I need to see him Ichigo." After I got out of the hospital I went to the house my dad gave me the keys to and unpacked. There was a immense jolt that went through my body as I felt someone enter my house. "So you're Bill?" said a man with yellow hair and a Cheshire grin. "Yeah and you must be Shinji right?" "Well it seems Ichigo told you my name."

"Yeah and he also told me when everyone left my room that you're a Vizard or a soul reaper that has unlocked their inner hollow powers." "Well it seems that you're right, so do you want to join?" "I don't have any hollow powers, Ichigo does he told me in private about them." "You may be wrong about that Bill your hollow powers were with you from birth." Your speaking nonsense Shinji, now get out of my house before I blast you!" After I said that I held up my Spiritual gun and said "Fire Behemoth." The gun began to encroach on my arm and fuse with my right arm. It parted at the end of the barrel and started to charge a blast. "Well seeing your gun is charging a blast I'll take my leave." With that he left. The next day after school there was surge of spiritual pressure in the air. _"Bill, you have to go check it out." "Alright Kyo take care of my body." _I shunpoed over to the area where the surge was coming from. "Ulquiorra is this the person we have to kill?" asked a huge man with a cracked hollow mask. "No Yammy, this person is trash just like the other two." I looked over and saw Chad and Orihime lying on the ground unconscious. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! BANKAI, Ultimate Delin." Ulquiorra this pest has a bankai, you're sure he's not the one?" "Yes Yammy his spiritual pressure is too small to handle any Arrancars."

**To be continued **

**Will Bill be able to fight Yammy and Ulquiorra alone or will Ichigo appear to help?**

**Author's notes **

**As always Read and Review.**

**Dracomancer6491**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Bill's Transformation

"Too small to handle the both of you? You don't know anything about my power." "Ulquiorra can I please kill him?" "Yes, Yammy." "Bill be careful they're strong." cried Orihime from where she lay. _"There's no need for that advice." _Yammy walked towards me and I saw how huge he was. "Damn what have you been eating?" "You dare call me fat!" "Ugh Yammy he's trying to take your mind off of the battle... stay focused." "Hey little man let's see how long you'll last?" said Yammy as he struck me with his hand. _"Damn what did he hit me with a semi?" _He turned around to attack again when I blocked with Delin. I once again placed my right hand on the blade of Delin and grabbed some energy from it. "Hey what are you doing grabbing your zanpakutou?" "Yammy be careful he's transferring the energy into his hand." yelled Ulquiorra.

"Hado zero form seven Spiritual Blast." A blue sphere of spiritual energy formed in my hand. "Take this!" and I threw the sphere at Yammy. "That won't work!" he cried as he swatted it back at me. "Ugh." and with that I was thrown back by my own attack, when I hit the ground I rolled and hit a tree. I then blacked out. "Bill, Orihime, Chad!" "Ichigo!" "What happened?" "Bill came to rescue us and ended up getting hurt." "BANKAI, Tensa Zangetsu "Yo Ulquiorra is he the one?" "Yes Yammy he's the one, he has a black Bankai." _"Switch." "Your here?" "Just switch with me, I'll take care of this guy." _

"_Where am I?" "Oh it's about time, Bill you finally decided to see me." "Who are you and where am I?" "You're inside a hidden area in your inner heart." "Show yourself." "Fine if that's what you want." _Then out of the shadows surrounding me came a being with crimson eyes and black angel wings. _"What are you?" "Hah, I'm your dark half, your true evil, your want for power, your urge to kill, I'M YOUR ESPADA HALF!" "I don't have an espada half." He walked up to me and grabbed my hand and zanpakutou and said "Now we switch." _

"You idiot, can't you tell, the man over there is Kisuke Urahara, and she's Yoruichi Shihoin. Given your current level you wouldn't stand five minutes against them. "No one is going anywhere!" "Huh Kisuke who said that?" asked Yoruichi as she looked around for the voice. "Yoruichi do you sense that the spiritual energy in the air is thinning." "Yeah." "Ulquiorra what's with that spiritual pressure surge? It feels as if there's another Espada here." "Yammy be careful here it comes." I landed on the ground with the black angel wings sticking out of my back. "Hey I remember you, weren't you lying on the ground over there?" asked Yammy as he pointed over to where I still was. "Huh? How can you be here and there at the same time?" "Wouldn't you like to know, but since you don't have long I'll tell you. That soul reaper you beat is the son of the Espada of legend Delin, the Chaos bringer, so that means now you're fighting true power."

"Ulquiorra who's this Delin Espada?" "She was an ancient Espada that was one of the first to exist, legend had it she found a way to become mortal to live with the one she loved. Her number in rank was rumored to be one." "Then since this runt is only half espada he should be about at the strength level of a menos." "He still hasn't answered how he's in two places at once." "Well you see seeing as I'm half soul reaper, I'm able to leave that body to become a full espada. NOW THEN! UNLEASH, HAZARD! " And with that said I pulled out my espada zanpakutou and entered my released state.

There was a black aura that surrounded me. My head grew a helmet with spikes sticking out of the side on each side over where my ears were. My right and left hand became gloved with claws on each finger, my feet gained boots with spikes on the top, a chest plate on me glowed red until it gained a black hazard sign. My pants turned into long jeans with cuts in the knees. "HAHAHAHA, this is true power!" "Ulquiorra shouldn't we l-leave now?" asked Yammy as he fell to his knees from my spiritual pressure increase. "Yes let's go Yammy." said Ulquiorra as he picked up Yammy and his arm. "Now now, where do you think you two are going?" was what I asked when I used a sonidō to appear in front of the portal he summoned. I put my right hand up in the air and charged up a cero. "Take this weaklings!" I then fired the black cero at them. Ulquiorra stared at it and sighed. He used a sonidō to avoid it and went through the portal.

"Well that was a waste of time." I said as I turned to the others. "But at least there are others to have fun with." After I said this I pulled out a longsword with two handle guards sticking out straight. "Lets have a good time, now please don't die too soon." "Kisuke that can't be Bill can it?" "Yes it is Yoruichi the soul reaper body that was lying down on the ground has fused with the espada we see before us. "BILL!" cried a man as he shunpoed over to where we were. He wore a green helmet that covered his face along with brown and green colored armor and held a zanpakutou in his right hand and a spiritual gun in his left hand.

"Snap out of it Bill, don't let your other half control you." "Nobody controls me pal." I held my longsword zanpakutou out. "Now die!" I swung my zanpakutou and a beam of lightning came out and arced towards everyone. "Get back everyone!" cried the man in the green helmet, as he jumped in front of Ichigo, Chad and Orihime who were lying on the ground. "ARGGGGGGG!" he cried as he was struck by the lightning. "Erg, it feels as if my spiritual energy was drained from me." "Ha, you're right you were drained, and I do say your energy was delicious."

"Let my love release your true form Gri" cried the man in the green helmet. His zanpakutou started to glow while it changed shape until it had completely turned into a hilt with no blade. "HA, your zanpakutou has no blade how do you plan on fighting without a blade?" "True Gri doesn't have a physical blade but it does have a blade of lightning." And the sky turned black as a bolt of lightning struck the hilt and a katana shaped lightning blade appeared. Here I come Bill. And with that the man rushed forward and slashed at me only to find his attack blocked by my longsword.

**To be continued...**

**Authors notes **

**Well how was that chapter? Can anyone guess who the man with the helmet is?**

**As always READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Hitsugaya's Team arrives!

As the man wearing the green armor rushed forward he started to move to the right and left. When he got to me he leapt into the air. "Take this!" he cried as he came down from under the protection of the sun. His zanpakutou glowed blue as it slashed through my left wing. "ARRRRRRGGGGGG, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" I cried as my wing hit the ground. Kisuke looked at the battle with Yoruichi as the man in the armor and I began to trade blows.

He dodged left to avoid a disemboweling slash and got hit by my right wing. As he fell he slashed at my wing tip to remove it. I spun around and blocked t slash with my left hand. _"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" "OH SHUT UP! YOU MAY BE THE OWNER OF THE BODY WE SHARE BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR POWERS!" _I glared at the other being who was controlling my body. He just stared at me for what seemed like hours. He looked nothing like me yet somehow I knew that he was me... an evil hollow me.

"Captain it seems there is an Espada fighting in the world of the living." said a man in squad twelve's analysis chamber. "WHAT! TELL THE HEAD CAPTAIN RIGHT AWAY!" cried the captain. "Sir it seems that there is also a soul hunter fighting it." "WHAT? What is a soul hunter doing out of it's jurisdiction?" "I don't know sir but it seems to be fighting the Espada."

"Bill snap out of whatever hold he has on you!" cried the man in the green armor as he blocked my longsword's slash. "He can't hear your screaming pal, he's busy right now trying to regain control of this body, heh not that it's going to happen." _"I want you to leave my body now or I'll have to force you to submit." "How are you going to force me to submit when you can't even stop me from swinging my sword?" __**"Bill you have to let go of your hatred for this other half if you want to take back control of your body." **__"Who's there?" "I'm the only one here idiot, are you imaging things?" __**"Bill he can't hear me only you can, your father never told you what I truly was." "Mom? Is that you?" "Yes my little William it's me, I'm glad you can finally talk to me." **_Then the other being disappeared and a female form stepped forward. When she got into view I saw that she looked just like Delin my zanpakutou. She looked like a black jaguar on two legs with my zanpakutou's bankai armor covering her chest, she also had hair that looked like mine. Her ears looked like triangles and her hands had fingerless gloves that allowed her claws to stick out. _**"Mom is that really you?" "Yes Bill it is me, the picture your father has of me is from when I took a mortal form." "You're a hollow?" "Yes though the correct word is espada and that's number one." "What's the number got to do with anything?" **_

She removed the her right glove to reveal a number one. _**"The number tells how strong we are Bill." "Still how is it that you're an arrancar?" "I was an arrancar when I fell in love with a man who saw me for who I was not what I was, your father was the only person who ever saw me as a person not a hollow. So he got a fake body made for me so we could be together." "But then how was I born?" "You were taught in school how it happens, well that's how, but when I stared to go into labor my fake body rejected me and you were born a soul. If it wasn't for your father's friends you would be dead." "Then how am I talking to you?" "Your father's friends took some of my spiritual power and used it to form a real body for you. But by doing that it caught some of my consciousness in the body. Because of that I became a part of you zanpakutou's power, that armor is mine." "So every time I unleashed Delin's bankai I used some of your power?" "Yes, but we'll talk about that later, right now your other half seems to be winning against his opponent. Bill you have to unleash your true espada side, the side that comes from within your soul, the half that is fighting isn't it. It's just **__**the result of the time your soul chain was repaired, if you can unleash your true power it'll go away." "Mom how do I do that? Mom where did you go? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITHOUT TELLING!" "Bill I'll never leave you." **_

With that said I felt a dark power rise up into my hands and saw another zanpakutou different from anything seen before. "ERG, he's just too strong, Kisuke how are we going to stop this?" "I don't know Yoruichi it seems that every time we hurt him he just draws more spiritual energy out of us and the air to heal himself, it's almost like he's a bount." "Keep pressing the attack!" cried the man in the green armor as he charged forward again. "Hado sixty Shotbenk!" and with that he raised his hand and fired a blast of lightning out of his hand. The lightning flew around me and struck the ground. "Ha! Did you forget where your glasses are pal? That didn't even come close!" "It wasn't supposed to hit you at first." The man replied as the lightning rose from the ground pulling up electrified objects with it. The objects circled around me before exploding in my face.

"_What do you want weakling? While you were sleeping I managed to beat up several of your friends." "You won't hurt anyone anymore!" "How are you going to stop me?" "Like this! Hunt Jaguar Delin MF!" _

With that a black light glowed from within me and I began to transform once again. "Kisuke! He's transforming again!" "Calm down everyone!" cried the man in the green armor as he sheathed his zanpakutou and spiritual gun. He walked forward to me while I was glowing. While I glowed I felt my hands grow claws, my feet become catlike, my ears move to the top of my head, my hair turn black, my canines grow longer and I grew a black tail that matched the color of my body. "UGH!, I feel as if I got run over by a freight train then knocked into a gun range before finally going fifteen rounds with Rocky Balboa."

The man in the green armor stopped as he finished walking up to me. "You look like..." "Hi Dad, good to see you." "How did you know that it was me Bill?" "Easy I recognized your smell and your armor." "My smell?" "Yeah look dad I'm tired and need..." After I said that I fell into a state of unconsciousness. My dad caught me as I fell and shunpoed me home.

The next day I lay in bed recovering from the wounds I got in the fight. While I slept at home Ichigo was washing the chalkboard at school. When the door suddenly opened and several figures appeared. "Hi, Ichigo long time no see." said Renji as he held his hand up. "Uh Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro? What are you guys doing here?" "That's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA to you." Ichigo just looked at him and replied "Yeah okay, but what are you doing here?" "Head Captain's orders we're to meet up with the substitute soul reaper in order to fight the Arrancars." "Ok but what's an arrancar?" asked Ichigo with a classic look of ignorance on his face. "You mean you've been fighting these guys and you don't even know what they are?" "He means the people that beat you up the other day!" cried a voice from behind him. Ichigo turned around and saw someone he thought he'd never see again "Rukia!"

**To be continued **

**Authors notes **

**How was that readers? I'm sorry if I didn't update for a bit, I got a new video game. **

**Still will Bill be able to tell his friends about what happened to him, and about his family?**

**As always Read and Review... Because nothing tells me I'm doing a good job writing than people's reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Hit Squad Strikes!

While Ichigo was talking to the other soul reapers I was busy training in my espada form in the hidden room under my house. "How long was this room here dad?" "It was here since I married your mother." _**"You seem to be adjusting to your true espada form William." "Mom, I like to be called Bill." "Yes I know but you'll always me my little William. But on another note what is the new name for your espada zanpakutou?" "New name?" "Yes it's new name, it can't have any resemblance to your soul reaper zanpakutou's name." "It's name is now ..." **_

I grabbed my right hand and a black fingerless glove appeared, it had a one on it. "Bill why aren't you in your espada form?" "Dad it seems it needs a new name, Now PREY HUNTER!" After I said that my body grew short black fur, my hands grew claws, my ears went to the top of my head, my bankai armor returned but instead of purple armor it was jet black like my fur. "Bill your eyes they're golden like your mothers." "Really!" "Yeah also you don't seem to have a hole that a regular hollow does or even a broken mask like your mother did."

"_**Bill." "Yes mom?" "Since you're half human/soul reaper, and espada you don't get a hollow mask or hole when you transform." "What do you mean?" "Your father is a Captain in the soul society. If you don't believe me ask him." **_"Dad are you a captain in the soul society?" "Huh? What makes you ask that?" "Your spiritual pressure is like a captains" "Well you see Bill, I was a captain in the soul society, my father wanted me to surpass him, however I refused to because I fell in love with your mother and had gotten her a fake body. When I told him I planned to marry her he told me to leave and never come back so I left to marry her and we had you."

"Dad who was your father?" "You act as if you don't know but I think you do know who he is." "My grandfather is..." "Sir you're in danger!" cried a voice behind me. I felt pain in my shoulder and turned to find a zanpakutou sticking in it. "ARGG! WHO ARE YOU?" "You won't hurt master Rabortshin!" said the woman who had stabbed me with her zanpakutou. "Now Kill Shoutfencouss!" Her zanpakutou then glowed and became a double bladed sword. She spun the sword in between the two blades where the hilts connected. "Now you'll die hollow." she cried as she ran forward to impale me on her sword. I looked at her as she came closer. "Hah, that's it?" I held out my hand and focused my spiritual energy into my palm and shoved it forward shooting the cero. The woman spun her zanpakutou in a circle in front of her as the cero hit. When she did it broke apart. I then sonidōed behind her and grasped my hands together, and a cero blade appeared.

"Take this!" and as she spun around my blade came down next to her. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" she cried as she looked on in terror. "WHAT? HOW COULD IT HAVE MISSED?" "If this was a real battle you'd have died." I said as I walked away. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" she cried as again she attacked me."Let my love release your true form Gri" cried my dad as he rushed to protect my back**. **I simply turned around and held my index finger up and fired a cero next to the woman's head.

She stopped and stared as it missed her head by inches. "Stand down! Frita!" cried my dad as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Bill are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine my shoulder has healed." "Bill? Sir how can you be friendly towards that hollow? WE soul reaper are supposed to kill them." "How can't I be friendly to my only son." "Your SON!" After she screamed that I felt my ears ringing. "Bill power down." "Dad I already have." I replied as he turned to see me in my soul reaper form. "WHA BUT HOW?" Frita said as she stared at me with an open mouth.

"Frita why are you here?" "Master Rabortshin your father, Head Captain Yamamoto told me to come her to protect you and your son from the Arrancars." "I knew it! My grandfather IS the Head Captain." "Yes he is, and he'll be very surprised to hear his grandson is an Arrancar." "Frita you're forbidden to tell anything about my son's special powers to him." "But I was told to report on everything." "Not that... because if you did then my son would be executed for what he is." She just stared at me and my father before opening her mouth, which my dad put his hand on and said "My name now is Robert Gri."

While my dad was busy talking to Frita, a portal opened up and several entities walked out. "Now then kill anyone who has any amount of spiritual pressure." said a man with blue hair.

**To be continued...**

**Authors notes **

**How was that chapter people? **

**Can anyone guess what Frita has to do with the next chapter?**

**You can PM your guesses to me, and anyone who gets it right will have a OC of theirs in this story.**

**But as always READ and REVIEW since ONLY YOU REVIEWS MAKE KEEP Writing**

**Dracomancer6491**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven The New Ally Appears

After my father told me he was going to talk to Frita I headed over to Ichigo's house. When I walked through the front door I heard his sisters say "But he brought a girl into his room." "So he used to bring girls in his room before." "Yeah but this one is much more..." I missed that part when I heard the other say "So I'm sure Tatsuki's grown up more too." Then I heard their father say "WAIT Tatsuki's HOT!" Then there was a loud grunt and it sounded like someone hit the floor. I headed up the stairs to see Ichigo yelling something at his father. "Yo Ichigo mind if I interrupt?" "Sure Bill come in." "Then his light fell to the floor and the others came in. "GAH what did you do to my light?" Rangiku then pointed at Ikkaku's bald head and said "Don't worry here's your replacement." "Very funny." I just looked at them as a small kid opened the window. He explained the difference between the many types of hollows. I went home after this to think about what I learned.

I woke up in the night after having a dream about earlier. _"Wow it seems as if I had relived this morning." _There was then a surge of spiritual pressure and I leapt out of bed and hurried downstairs. "Dad did you feel that?" "Yeah I thought so." was what I said as I saw him wearing his soul hunter armor. "Frita go with Bill and protect him. Bill use this." After he said that he tossed me a pez dispenser. "It contains a Mod soul that will allow you to leave your body and use your full power." I just stared at him and then popped it into my mouth. _"Well here goes nothing." _I then left my body and was in different soul reaper clothes. "What the..." "You're wearing the armor and clothes of a true born of the Yamamoto clan, the oldest and the one that has had the most head captains ever."

My armor had a chest plate that was adorned with a picture of a phoenix and my garment had gold trim on the arms. "Lets go Frita!" and with that I shunpoed to the closest spiritual pressure. As we got close to the disturbance it turned out to be Ikkaku who was fighting an arrancar. "Frita stay here, I'll go on ahead." "But sir your father..." "Yes I know but right now you can't keep up." After I said that I speed up my shunpo till the towns lights blurred around me.

When I got to the scene of the disturbance of spiritual pressure I saw a man with blue hair stab Rukia with his bare hand. "Rukia NOOOOOO!" The man just turned his head at me and smirked. "Bill stay out of this." said Ichigo as he rushed the man. "Like hell I will." I replied as I rushed him to. "Well it seems that I'll have to kill both of you." He said before sonidōing behind Ichigo and kicking him. I watched as Ichigo went flying past me. "You're next" he cried as he charged at me. I just turned at him and using my right hand I blocked his kick. "But how?" he asked after I pushed him away. "Bankai, Ultimate Delin." "Huh, you're the one that Ulquiorra told us about, this is going to be fun." "DID SOMEONE SAY ULQUIORRA!" cried a voice from behind me.

When I turned my head I saw a tall, muscular, girl that had straight silver hair in a ponytail to her knees, her bangs had two streaks of gold that went down to her shoulders and she had a black crescent moon tattoo on her forehead which accented her caramel skin. But the most shocking part was her eyes, they were mint green and amber. I stared at her beauty until the arrancar spoke up. "Just who the hell are you and why would you care?" She just glared at him before saying "Impale Ryugamiken!" and her zanpakutou changed into a glaive with a white pole and a black blade. "Stay back whoever you are." I cried to her as she shunpoed around the arrancar. While I watched her circle him I saw she was stabbing her zanpakutou at him only to have it blocked.

When she moved closer to him he kicked her by sonidōing behind her. "Augh!" and with that she hit the ground and rolled. He then turned to me and said "You're next." I just pulled out Kyo and charged. I shunpoed behind him and slashed right with Delin and left with Kyo. As he turned around I saw he had a cero forming in his hand. He fired the cero as my zanpakutou's hit him. "ARG!" And with that I hit the ground. "Come on are you all this weak. Especially you." He said as he pointed at me. "Ulquiorra said that you're probably the strongest person in this town, what a waste of time." He then charged up another cero as I got up. He fired it at Ichigo who was unconscious. To my surprise the girl jumped in the way of the cero and took the blast full force.

I picked up Kyo again and yelled "BANKAI FUSION" and entered my fused state "Ultimate Oblivion Delin Kyo." "Well that's more like it!" He cried as he sonidōed to me. I looked up at him and smiled "Shoutsen Benfur" and lightning struck the arrancar as he suddenly came to a stop. "I-I can't move." I then charged up my spiritual energy in my right hand and held it up at him. "Take this Hado zero form five, Mock cero." I then fired the cero like beam at him. "What?" He cried when he saw it. "Arg!" was what he yelled as he fell down after getting hit by it. When he got up Tousen was standing in front of him. Tousen opened a portal and the left with the arrancar who said his name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I helped the girl up to her feet. "Who are you?" "Oh sorry my name is Lanryu." Well nice to Lanryu my name is William Gri but call me Bill." "What about your friend?" "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Lanryu looked at Ichigo as he lay on the ground and mumbled "Ichigo huh, that's a cute name." "You do know that I heard what you said right." Lanryu stared at me with an expression of shock on her face. "You have a hollow in you too huh? Well it seems we'll get along." "What do you mean too?" Asked Lanryu as she stared at me.

We started walking while I carried Ichigo and Lanryu carried Rukia. Orihime showed up and healed both of them. "Who's she?" asked Ichigo as he pointed at Lanryu. "Lanryu, cutie." She replied as she winked at him. "Whoa people lets not start this now first we have to tend to the injured." "Sir there you are." Cried Frita as she shunpoed next to me. "Bill who's this?" asked Ichigo. "My name is Frita Matsumoto older sister to Rangiku and Captain of Squad Zero." "I've never heard of Squad Zero" said Ikkaku as he and the others shunpoed over to us. "Sister!" cried Rangiku as she ran and hugged Frita. "Yes tell us what is Squad Zero?" asked Toshiro as he walked up and sat down. "Well Squad Zero is formally known as the Head Captain Protection Squad. We stop any attempts on his life and the life's of his family. As it turned out his son reappeared in the world of the living, along with his grandson." "Head Captain Yamamoto has a son and grandson!" yelled everyone but me. "Yes he does."

Toshiro stared at her before saying "But there was no record that he had kids." "Yes you see his son fell in love with a mortal and the Head Captain banished him for it and erased the records of his existence." "But then who is his grandson?" Asked Rukia as she stood up from the healing Orihime gave her. I looked around at everyone before stepping forward. "That would be me." "Bill you're his grandson!" cried Rukia as she pointed at me. Frita just shook her head and said "Sir you're not supposed to tell people that, now you just put yourself in danger." "Well now that they know I'm going home because right now I need the sleep." "Lanryu do you have a place to stay?" asked Ichigo. "No but I'd like to stay with you." "OH NO!" I cried as I grabbed her hand. "Ichigo has enough trouble with Rukia staying there." Rukia glare at me before Ichigo said "Bill's right there wouldn't be enough room so you could stay at Bill's house." After he said that Lanryu pouted before saying "Alright."

We shunpoed to my house where I explained everything to my dad. "Here's your room miss Lanryu." he said as he showed her the room. When I got to my room I fell asleep. _"Bill looks very handsome while he sleeps, too bad I still have to report to the Head Captain about his powers." _Thought Frita as she stared at me from outside my window.

**To be continued...**

**Authors notes **

**Lanryu belongs to She-Wolf Ziluna because she properly guessed what Frita was put in for.**

**Remember READ And REVIEW because only your REVIEWS make me keep writing**

**Dracomancer6491**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve Vizard Training

"Bill do you feel that?" "Yes Lanryu I do, it feels as if Ichigo is going to pass us." As it turned out he did pass my house. "Let's follow him Bill." Lanryu then entered her soul reaper form and chased after him. "Hey wait for me!" I cried after I popped the mod soul into my mouth. _"I hope Frita doesn't chase after us." _"Bill it's time to get up!" cried Frita as she opened my door. "What the Hell do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to do my homework?" "Oh sorry." We followed Ichigo to a warehouse, and after he entered it we did the same.

"Gahh!" cried Ichigo as he tried to pull Lanryu off of him. "Well it seems that there are more people here that we wanted." said a voice as the door to the warehouse slammed shut. "Who said that?" asked Lanryu as she looked around. "He did." replied Ichigo as he pointed to a man wearing a brown shirt, with a tie and long slacks. "Shinji I thought we'd meet again." "Well well, Bill you're here too?" "Yeah so?" "Anyway since you two are here I guess that means you want to join us Vizards." "Bite me!" responded Ichigo as he looked at Shinji. "Wha" "You see I'm only here to learn how to control my inner hollow and then I'm out of here." said Ichigo.

Shinji just looked at us and smiled his Cheshire grin and said "Yeah and how are you going to make us?" "I'll force you!" cried Ichigo as he pulled out an item and smacked his chest with it. He then charged Shinji who said "We're not pushovers you know." He then drew his zanpakutou and blocked Ichigo's attack. I pulled Lanryu to the side and everyone watched them fight. "He seems to be putting up a good fight." A long blonde haired man said as he watched them fight. Two other people commented but I was too busy watching to pay attention. Then a blonde girl started to growl and said to the biggest to increase the barriers by five before charging up and yelling "Shinji! Tap out!"

She then smacked him with her flip-flop and he went flying. She then attacked him and the fight lasted for a while before he grew his mask and grabbed her by the throat. Then everyone tackled him and Shinji shattered his mask with his zanpakutou. Shinji then spouted out something and turned to me and said "Well Bill are you next?" The blonde girl looked at me and said "Shinji he doesn't seem to have any hollow within him." Shinji just stared at her before pointing his zanpakutou at me. "Well it seems I have no choice do I?" Shinji shook his head and attacked.

As he charged at me I yelled " Let my soul become my sword and my spirit slay my foes, Delin" I blocked Shinji's downward slash and pushed him up off his feet. "Well it seems that this one has more spunk than you Ichigo." "Just shut up." Shinji then slashed to my left after he shunpoed there. "Heh it's over for the guy, there's now way he can block in time." said a man with grey hair. I held out my left hand and summoned Kyo. I blocked and spun around to slash Shinji in the arm. When my zanpakutou reached where he was he had already shunpoed to safety. "Well you have two zanpakutou? That's odd." "That's nothing! Bankai! Ultimate Delin." After that I shunpoed at him and left a small scratch in his left shoulder. "Heh try to keep up Shinji." I said in a mocking voice.

He turned and faced me before rushing me. He struck Delin and kicked me in my left arm making me drop Kyo to the ground below us. "Go Bill!" cried Lanryu as she watched me fight. "GRR! This is taking too long." Then like before the girl struck Shinji and sent him flying. "I want to see your inner hollow kid so let's cut to the chase." She said as she pulled her mask over her face. "Which inner hollow?" I asked after dodging her slash. "I don't care!" she yelled as she swung again only to have me block it with my glove. "What!" "Guys did you see that he blocked Hiyori's zanpakutou with his glove!" cried the big man as he pointed to us. I shoved her back and put my hand on the glove and charged it with my spiritual energy. "Now PREY, HUNTER!"

Then I took my espada form and floated down to the ground. "What, Shinji do you see this?" "Yeah I do Hiyori it seems he has a power we don't." I then held my hand up and charged a cero. "You lose!" I cried as I fired at the ceiling. "You pass Bill." said Shinji as he shunpoed over to me. When he got to me I had powered down and was breathing heavily. "Get back Shinji! He's here." After I said that black angel wings grew out of my back and a zanpakutou longsword appeared in my hand. My mask covered my face. My mask looked like a helmet with spikes over each ear. "Shinji his mask covers his head." "Hah it's good to be back on the outside again! I can already feel the blood of my victims on my zanpakutou." "Bill?" cried Ichigo as he and Lanryu stared at me. "Well Shinji he doesn't seem that tough." "HAH! Little girl you just dug your grave." "Unleash Hazard!"

Then I gained a chest plate that glowed red until the black hazard sign appeared, my feet gained spiked boots and my pants ripped at the knees. "Take this!" I then fired a cero at Hiyori and Shinji who shunpoed and destroyed my mask. When the mask shattered I collapsed and struggled to rise. "Well it seems I was right about you Bill you do seem to have the right kind of power to become a Vizard." Hiyori then turned to Lanryu and said "Your next." Lanryu just looked at her and laughed. "I don't need training." After she said this she put her hand in front of her face and summoned a white wolf mask over her face. After she pulled it on her body glowed until it had transformed into a white wolf with amber and mint green eyes and golden wings.

Everyone just stared at her as she transformed back into her normal self. "How did you do that?" asked Shinji as he walked to her. "Simple my whole family could do that." After I got up I asked "But they aren't alive any more huh?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes and put her head on my shoulder and cried. "I see, that's why you wanted to find the arrancar named Ulquiorra." "Bill what do you mean?" asked Ichigo as he walked to us. I pulled Lanryu off my shoulder and gave her to Ichigo. "My family was killed by him, because I had large amounts of spiritual pressure and killed hollows in Kyoto ."

"Well now that this has been established lets start your training." said Shinji as he walked up to us. "I'm in." said Lanryu. "You see guys I can't really control myself when I put on the mask so I need training on how to control it and on how to keep it on for more than seven hours. "S-seven hours." The Vizards yelled as the gaped their mouths at her. After that we went down into the basement. Of course Ichigo was unconscious because he had to fight his inner hollow to gain control over it. "Bill after Ichigo is done fighting his hollow you'll do the same but for now just rest." ordered Shinji as I tried to get them to train me.

Meanwhile at my house. "Frita are you sure that his father isn't home?" Asked a hooded man as he and his men entered the house. "Yes he left for America this morning." "Well then we'll have plenty of time to capture this fugitive."_ "Heh, Now Bill you'll face judgment at the hands of the soul society for what you are." _"Alright people lets move out, and be careful he's able to transform into a hollow."

**To be continued...**

**Author's note**

**Uh oh! What will happen next? Bill isn't home but I doubt that will stop them. Find out in the next chapter.**

**How was that readers? **

**Remember to READ and REVIEW because only YOUR REVIEWS make me keep writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen Bill's Capture!

Frita lead the hooded men into the house. "Follow me!" she cried as they ran to Bill's room. When they busted down the door. They found his body lying down with a mod soul next to it. "Damn, he got away! Frita could he have known about us in advance?" asked the first hooded man. "No he couldn't have known, besides it seems that the mod soul on the ground has been inside the body for quite some time." "Then what should we do? If his father gets back early we won't stand a chance if we're fighting his son. There aren't enough of us to battle the both of them."

Meanwhile in the Vizard's hideout Ichigo had finished becoming a hollow and had managed to also defeat his inner hollow. "Well it seems it's your turn Bill." said Shinji as he turned to me, he then smacked me with something and I was placed under the same holds Ichigo was in. "Hacchi double the power of the restraints on him." said Shinji as he turned towards him. "But that could possibly kill him!" Hacchi responded. "Yeah Hacchi's right Shinji." cried Hiyori as she pointed at me. "He's may be able to transform but he still is weak." "That's not true Hiyori he's probably stronger than you." "WHAT!" yelled Hiyori as she stared at Shinji. Shinji just looked at everyone including Ichigo who was panting from his suspended training.

As they were talking I fell down into my inner heart. _"OW! That hurt." "What is this place?" _I thought as I looked around my inner heart since I was seeing it for the first time. There were trees everywhere and wolves staring from behind the treeline. _"What's going on? I thought my inner heart was just pitch black?" _"No you idiot you just couldn't see it." "Who's there?" A white wolf walked out of the forest and into the clearing. It then sat down in front of me and smiled at me. "Who are you?" The wolf stared at me and laughed. "ME? I'm your inner heart's keeper. I make sure that when you're sad, angry this world doesn't collapse and let the hollow within you inside. If he does get in you'll lose the ability to become a soul reaper and become a permanent arrancar." "Well I need to defeat my inner hollow." "Really? Well I guess I can let him in here for a bit. Though I should warn you he isn't the one you keep fighting. This hollow is formed from your personality."

Then at that moment a wolf broke from formation in the back. "Heh about time... I've always hated waiting for you to show." He said as he walked up to face me. "You're the hollow?" I asked as I stared at him. The wolf had black fur with white streaks on his head. "Well even though I don't like this..." he said with a sigh followed by a smile. "Let's fight. Oh and to make things fair..." I then saw him open his mouth and howl. The fear I felt made me cringe as I put my hands to my ears only to find the became paws. "You'll have to fight me as an Adjucha." "WHARRRR!" I yelled as I slowly took the form of a black panther a hole opened up in my chest. My mask appeared over my face. It looked like a mix between a wolf's and panther's face. The appearance was that of a wolf's but the canines were from a panther as were the ears. My eyes had shifted from hazel to a greyish yellow. "Well now that you've changed let's fight." The hollow said in it's wolf form.

Shinji and the others were waiting for my transformation into a hollow. "Shinji he's taking too long!" cried Mashiro as she rolled on the ground. "Shinji what happens if he doesn't turn into a hollow?" asked Ichigo as he washed the dishes. "Well I don't know? It's never happened before." All of a sudden a large amount of spiritual pressure flattened everyone to the ground due to their lack of readiness. "What was that?" cried Ichigo as he pulled himself out of the wash basin. "Bill's transformed!" yelled Lanryu from where she was sitting.

When they got over to the barrier Hacchi put up they saw a hollow with a black wolf mask with white stripes going across the eyes. The ears were that of a panthers and so were the claws coming from the hand. The feet were that of a wolf. _"Wow! Bill sure seems scary in that form.. even scarier than the form that nearly killed Hiyori and Shinji." _Thought Lanryu as she stared at me. "I'm first." said Lisa as she walked into the barrier. I grabbed my zanpakutou from the ground and rush her.

Meanwhile inside my inner heart. I slashed at the hollow with my left paw only to have him turn his shoulder and knock it up. "Ha is that all you got? What can't get used to having to move on all fours?" The wolf cried as he bit down on my right back leg. He then ripped out most of the muscle making the leg useless. _"Arg! He's right I'm not used to moving on all fours. I couldn't keep up with him even with my legs being in perfect condition. Now my left back leg is sprained from landing wrong and my right is too damaged to even walk on." _"Are you going to surrender?" asked the wolf with a uncharacteristic Cheshire cat grin. "No!" "Well that's admirable but stupid." He then charged a cero in his mouth and fired. As the cero approached I fired my own cero at him. I then collapsed on the ground breathing hard. _"That's it I've lost, that was the last of my energy." __**"That's all you can do my dear Bill?" "Mom, it's not like I can fight him with my zanpakutou, there are things that I can't do." "True nobody can do everything but think about what your father would do when he finds you dead, he'd probably find a way to Hueco Mundo and fight hollows until he drops from exhaustion and is killed." "But what can I do?" "Bill you already know." **_

"Well it seems that he's lost the will to fight." said the wolf as he turned his back to me and faced the keeper of my inner world. "He's lost, now relinquish his control to me." "The fights not over yet." The wolf just turned slowly and smirked as he saw me clumsily get up. He walked up to me looked into my eyes and smirked. "Now that's the spirit kid!" He yelled as he ran at me and leapt into the air. As he flew at me I placed my front claws into the ground and pulled my back straight up spinning my back legs in a circular pattern with the claws out. He flew right into the kicks and hit the ground in front of me. "You win." He said after failing to stand up. "Just finish me off by eating me."

I just looked at him in pity as I dragged my body to him. "Why should I eat you?" I asked when I got to him. "Because when you do you'll have fulfilled the requirements needed to control my power. Then you'll have truly proven your worth in becoming what you seek to be." I looked at him and an urge came over me. I then began to consume the hollow before me. "Good it's as it should be, this place was crowded enough. At least I'm becoming part of the king instead of the other half." The wolf said as he slowly was incorporated into my body.

I woke up lying on the ground with Lanryu and everyone staring at me. "Bill are you ok?" asked Ichigo as he stared at my hollow mask. "Yeah I'm fine." Shinji then pulled out a mirror and put it in front of my face. "Well you don't really look fine Bill." As I looked into the mirror I saw that my mask had blood all over it staining the black wolf face with the white stripe slashes going through the eyes. "Yeah and the panther ears you had vanished." said Lanryu "Bill that doesn't seem to be the face of your inner hollow." said Shinji as he looked at me. "What you saw earlier was the other half of my soul. Anyway I need to get home now, it seems the mod soul in my body has somehow fallen out."

I then after a short lesson on how to summon the mask shunpoed home. As I walked into my room I saw my body on the floor. _"Idiot, what even happened to you?" _"Welcome back Master Bill said Frita from behind my back. As I turned to say hello I saw a fist heading to my face and when it hit I blacked out. "That's all it took to take him down?" asked the hooded man as he lifted my body onto his shoulder. "What a disappointment, anyway lets get back to the soul society with the criminal." He said as a Senkaimon opened up and everyone walked in. After they left a man wearing a standard soul reaper outfit with black hair that had silver streaks shunpoed into my room.

**To be continued...**

**Authors Notes **

**Sorry for the delay readers, I've had a couple of bad days in my life and it seems when I write after a bad day the writing just SUCKS, until now during those days I didn't even have a plot for the chapter.**

**With that aside can anyone guess if this new person is here to help.**

**But as always READ AND REVIEW since only YOUR REVIEWS make me keep writing.**

**Dracomancer6491**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen The Rescue Begins

While I was being brought to the soul society Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow. "It's over Grimmjow!" As Ichigo swung his sword his hollow mask broke apart. "I've got you now soul reaper!" yelled Grimmjow as he started to stab Ichigo. The out of nowhere appeared a soul reaper with black hair and silver streaks came and blocked Grimmjow's strike with is zanpakutou. He held a two handed claymore in his right hand with his left hand holding the back. "Just who the hell are you?" cried Grimmjow as he was pushed back by the new soul reaper. The soul reaper just looked at him before rushing again. He swung his claymore in a downward slash only to have Grimmjow's zanpakutou block it. _"Damn I thought it would be easy to defeat the kid with one arm. I had him only to have this guy show up." _Thought Grimmjow as the soul reaper put his left hand behind his back and pulled out a second zanpakutou. _"What this guy has two zanpakutou's"_ thought Ichigo as he saw this.

He pulled the zanpakutou out in a reverse grip with the blade pointing out from the side of the pinkie finger. Grimmjow watched as the soul reaper pushed his zanpakutou out of the way and spun himself to the right and slashed at his chest leaving a large wound that didn't look like it was made from the small zanpakutou.. As Grimmjow fell he saw that Ichigo was rushing to finish him off. _"No you don't kid you won't get me!" _Grimmjow turned in midair and slammed his zanpakutou into Ichigo's right arm. He then held his hand up to fire a cero at close range. The soul reaper then shunpoed in front of Grimmjow and kicked him out of the way. "I've had enough, Grind..." As Grimmjow was going to finish his sentence Ulquiorra sonidōed and stopped him. "We're done the mission is complete." And with that said they left.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia as she ran to help him up. When she got to him she saw an unknown soul reaper standing next to him. "Kid your friend Bill has been kidnapped by rebels and is being taken to their base in the soul society to be executed." After he said that he left. Meanwhile in a cell in the soul society I seemed to be having fun being chained to the wall. _"When I get my hands on Frita and the guy that sucker punched me they'll regret ever coming into my home."_ "Hey look the prisoner is awake now." Said a man who's face was covered by a hood. "He's awake!" yelled Frita from across the room. "You are so dead when I get out of here." I yelled as I jumped up from where I was lying down.

Frita just stared at me and laughed. "You're going to be put on trial where your future is going to be decided." She then left the room and was followed by the hooded man. When they got into the next room the hooded man looked at Frita and said "He's too dangerous to stand trial we have to kill him without one." Frita just stared at him before replying "He has to stand trial or else we'll be seen as murders and have the punishment force chasing us." "Frita you can surely take care of the squad two captain and the punishment force by yourself right?" "No I can't captain Soifon is too strong for me."

Meanwhile back in the world of the living, inside of Kisuke's shop Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Renji were planning on rescuing Bill. "Ichigo if we go in there blindly they'll just kill him before we can save him." said Rukia after stopping Ichigo from rushing into the Senkaimon. "She's right, besides you don't even know if what that soul reaper said was true." said Kisuke as he opened his signature fan and covered the lower half of his face with it. "Bill's not at his house or anywhere else!" cried Lanryu as she ran into the room. "What!" Then that means he was telling the truth!" yelled Renji. "RENJI DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" screamed Rukia as she turned to Renji.

Later Kisuke had devised a plan to rescue Bill. "Ichigo, take Rukia, Lanryu and Renji with you to the soul society. I will try to contact Bill's father so he can meet with head captain Yamamoto." After Kisuke said that he opened the Senkaimon to the soul society and the ran inside.

Meanwhile back at the cell I awoke to the sound of my cell door being unlocked. "Well I guess it's time for the trial huh Frita." "Wrong kid they plan on killing you without a trial. Here's your zanpakutou get up and let's leave." I grabbed my zanpakutou that Frita threw at me and ran out of the cell. As we shunpoed away from the building I looked at Frita and asked "Why did you help me escape?" She smiled at me and replied "I thought that when I reported your powers the order to capture you came from the Head Captain, but it seems the messenger I sent was killed and was replaced with a fake. I found this out when I returned to my squad barracks and my lieutenant asked where the messenger I called was because he didn't return." As we fled I felt a strong spiritual pressure come from behind us. I looked at Frita and it seemed she felt it too. When we turned to confront it Frita collapsed onto the ground next to me as the figure started to step out of the shadows.

**To Be Continued...**

**Authors Notes **

**The contest to get an OC in is now over. **

**Remember readers To READ AND REVIEW only your REVIEWS make me keep writing.**

**Dracomancer6491**


	15. Notice

**Author Note**

This is dracomancer6491. I know many of you thought I was done writing, but you were wrong. I've been dealing with writers block and life issues. As such I am ready to start writing again. But I had an idea why don't I let you readers chose what fic I start to update. As such there is a poll in my profile with a list of every fanfic I've written as a choice plus a choice to have me start a new fic. With that said I should ask that anybody with an OC in one of my fic's should PM me their OC's bio in case that fic is chosen. Finally I must say that Auramancer Chronicles is going off of hiatus and will most likely have two more chapters left.

dracomancer6491


End file.
